


She's A Slytherin

by Zire_7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 208 filler of fluff for Supercorp before Kara is carted off by Berry and Cisco, And a sprinkle of angst, F/F, Lena totally knows that Kara is Supergirl, Mostly supercorp fluff, Pot-stickers, There's a betting pool, There's a dash of crack in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zire_7/pseuds/Zire_7
Summary: Kara and Lena apologize for doubting each other and Kara as Supergirl works up the nerve to ask Lena out after the Medusa virus fiasco.





	She's A Slytherin

**_I do not own Supergirl or its characters. I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed the characters in and my OCs._ **

* * *

_She is definitely a slytherin._ This prevalent thought was at the fore front of her mind as she flew to Lena's office. She felt a mixture of disappointment and relief that Lena wasn't there; but she lent more towards disappointment. Lena was quickly becoming an integral part of her life, both as Kara and Supergirl.

_“Why not?” Her voice was cold, detached, as she stared Supergirl down. “I'm a Luthor.”_

She shook her head free of the memory. At the exact moment that she watched Lena turn the key after proclaiming herself a Luther, it felt like she'd been shot with kyrptonite. Her chest constricted and she could hardly breath as her mind frantically tried to process the betrayal. For a moment she truly doubted that there was a decent Luthor and she wished with all her heart that she wouldn't have to contend with Lena. But now, she would never doubt that Lena wasn't a hero; her hero.

“Should I invest in a couch?” The question was enough to make her chuckle.

“And a mini-fridge." Lena's laugh was her favorite sound. She'd been deathly afraid that she would hate it after the docks. It was quiet between them until she heard the click-clack of Lena's heels as she moved closer.

They both spoke at the same time, “I'm sorry.”

She instantly felt the heat bloom across her face but from the corner of her eye she saw the same tell-tell sign on Lena. They were both nervous and a little on edge.

“You go first.” She didn't want to make things even more awkward and tense as last time.

“I was so angry when you came by. Its just,” At the sound of Lena's frustration and distress she warred with the desire to reach out to her friend but refrained as she wasn't sure that it would help; it would crush her to fail at helping Lena. “I should have expected it. I should have seen it but I couldn't. I'm sorry that I doubted you.”

She tentatively placed her hand, not being able to do nothing in the face of Lena's distress any longer, on Lena's arm and waited for her to look up. “Even when I first discovered that Lilian was behind CADMUS; I never doubted for a second that you knew anything about it. But I did for a moment at the docks, I'm sorry for doubting you too.”

Lena grabbed a hold of her hand and laced their fingers together. “So where do we go from here?”

There was a wicked glint in her eye as she answered Lena's question with her own, “How about dinner?”

She had wanted to see what a flustered Lena looked like, because it was probably brain meltingly adorable but that's not what she got. Instead she nearly fell over the railing of the balcony as Lena invaded her personal space, she had to hastily let go of Lena's hand to grip the railing behind her. “I imagine you'll want to go somewhere with pot-stickers?”

Her mouth had gone dry as Lena bit her lip and gazed intently at her. “H-How did you know they were my favorite?”

“That's not everything I know, Kara.” Her mind was racing with thousands of possible explanations of how Lena had discovered her secret identity. But none of those explanations mattered when Lena closed the distance between them. She willingly surrendered to the kiss and never wanted it to end. But all too soon Lena pulled away, she whined at the loss of contact, she was proud of herself for not chasing after those dangerous lips. “You almost fooled me with how quickly you can change your clothes at the fundraiser but you were wearing perfume.”

She sighed and made a mental note to look for a way around that at the fortress when she raided it next; she doesn't really feel like she's welcome there at any time, despite Clark's reassurances. “That, and the sheer number of pot-stickers you consumed before the main event kicked off.”

She pouted and was rewarded with more laughter from Lena who'd snagged her by the hand to drag her out the door. She made no attempt to break free from Lena not even when Jess was grinning from ear to ear and waving at them as the elevator doors closed. She stifled a snort when she overheard, “Mark you are not going to believe this but tell Greg and Mandy to hand the money over, we won the betting pool. Ms. Luthor and Supergirl are going out for dinner.” There was a brief pause, “Yes right now. And who's Lucinda?” Then another. “She works in the mail room...huh. Fine but tell Mandy to hightail it to the lobby if she wants proof.”

“What has you so amused?” Lena had not let go of her hand yet and it was distracting, she would maintain that was the reason, and the only reason, that she spoke without thinking about the repercussions for Lena's secretary. “Apparently there's a betting pool on your love life. Jess, Mark, and Lucinda just won it.”

“I know.” That simple matter of fact tone cut through her rising panic like a knife through butter. The elevator dinged open before she could say anything, Lena was already towing her through the lobby and after merrily waving at the security guard manning the front desk, she said, “Come on Supergirl, pot-stickers await.”

_Yep, she's definitely a Slytherin._

* * *

_**Enter Lucinda  
** _

* * *

Jess and Mark, but mostly Jess, were a little anxious and unnerved when Lucinda had told them to wait in Ms. Luthor's office. They both almost refused knowing that Ms. Luthor changed the door code at the end of every day and the security teams were instructed to lock up anyone caught in the office after hours...they reluctantly agreed as Lucinda had forwarded the next day's pass code. Jess was instantly on guard and was going to enjoy grilling Lucinda on how she'd gotten the code when the woman arrived.

The soft clicking of high heels had both Jess and Mark on edge, they could both recognize their boss's gait. Mark could because they were deputy director of R&D when Ms. Luthor was stuck in board meetings, and Jess could because she was the best damn secretary on the planet; a secretary who claimed to be the best and couldn't recognize the gait of their boss, was full of shit. Though her friend Miranda knocked her off her high horse when she proclaimed that Kiera who had survived being Cat Grant's assistant for longer than a week was number one. But Jess dismissed it as her friend blowing smoke and making up an urban legend; it also didn't help that Miranda was praising this Kiera person who'd gotten her friend fired.

When the door opened and Ms. Luthor stepped inside with a small smile on her lips and was humming a random tune, Jess and Mark looked at each other proceeded to pinch their arms respectively.

“So how much do we each get?” Jess's mouth fell open as she prayed to the secretary deities to save her from being fired. Mark's mouth was opening and closing like a fish but managed to utter, “You're Lucinda from the mail room?”

“Lucinda's my middle name.” Jess catches a flash of amusement in green eyes but it was so quick that she must have imagined it.

“We get a thousand each.” Jess says as she pulls out three envelopes and passes one to her boss and one to Mark.

“Ah,” Mark lets out a distressed wail but stays silent fervently hoping that they are not about to get fired and there is no trembling in Jess's hand as Ms. Luthor accepts her envelope. “perhaps I should have convinced Supergirl to push our first date back until after that merger with Future Industries, we could have made a killing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just laying around half finished in my supergirl fics folder and since I'm having trouble with my other projects at the moment, enjoy the random Supercorp. 
> 
> Yes that it is the same Future Industries from LoK and the bit about Keira being a legendary secretary because she survived as Cat's assistant is a tip of the hat to **Rhino** who wrote the epic Supercorp Supercrack fic: **Secretaries Know Best** [If you haven't read it, DISHONOR on you, Go Read It!!!]. Seriously though go read all of their fics.


End file.
